Blaze, the Ice Queen (JORI Style)
by JoriLover1995
Summary: Tori has a secret. read to find out more. Will be JORI. Btw, don't know why my earlier post got deleted. R&R Guys. Rated T for safe play. and I change it to Victorious category only. :D I will update it as soon as possible. byee. this is a x over between Victorious and Avengers
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hii. I copied the first chapter from my friend Reika. She already gave me a permission to use some of her story plot. It will need some time to be Jori. But it will be when the time has come. Muahaha *evil smirk***

**Oh and I'm sorry for the inconvenience from the earlier post. my story got deleted (don't know why).**

**Back with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious and Avengers.**

**Chapter 1 : 1st Prologue**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I got up early because my phone was ringing. I looked at my digital clock and it was four in the morning. So I just picked my phone up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, who are you and what do you want at four in the morning?" I asked with my annoyed voice.

"Blaze, it's me, Fury. I want you to get to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters ASAP."

_'What does he want with me? And calling me at four in the morning? What an idiot.' _

"Are you still there Blaze?" he asked me curiously.

"I'm still here. I will be there. But couldn't you call me at least at seven in the morning?"

"I can't do that because you will be at your school by then and have your phone turned off. And then I couldn't talk to you."

"O, alright. But speaking of school, …I'll need an excuse. I'm guessing I'll be gone for a long time." I asked inquiringly.

"Oh … That… um… we can figure it out later on, okay? And I will send an agent to pick you up by 0700 at your house."

"Oh, okay. That means I can sleep again and have breakfast. Bye." I hung up without giving him the chance to answer and I went to sleep again.

At six, my alarm clock went off. So, I woke up, took a shower, and dressed with my usual attire to school. Although I know I would not be there today. Hmmm... Maybe I should pack a couple of tank tops and boy shorts.

At 0700 my doorbell rang. And as usual, Trina shouted to me, "Tori, open the door!"

I rolled my eyes on that comment, but still went to open the door anyway, and to my surprise it was Maria, Agent Maria Hill. "Hi." I said waving my hand.

"Hi to you too." She answered smiling.

"Mom, my ride is here." I called to my mom.

I took my bag, my phone and said "Bye" to my parents with a smile, as I closed the door.

"It's nice to meet you again Victoria. It's been a long time." said Maria as we approached the agency car.

"Yeah, I miss working with you Maria." We shook hand and headed to the airport. There, a private plane was prepared to fly to the headquarters.

"So, what has Fury told you?" Maria asked, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"No. Nothing at all." I said while rolling my eyes.

* * *

**Trina's POV **

_'What was that? Tori never does that, storm out from the house like that. Oh well, it's none of business. I better get to school myself.'_

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" I called, picking my car key, phone, and bag and I started driving to my school.

About twenty minutes later I arrived at school and started searching for Tori, to ask her about her attitude at home earlier. But when I arrived, I didn't see Tori at all.

"Hello Cat, have you seen Tori?" I asked Cat.

"Oh, Hi... No, I haven't seen Tori since this morning. Maybe she is flying with a unicorn. One time my brother…"

"Not now Cat." I said rolling my eyes. Then André showed up.

"André, have you seen Tori?" asked Cat in her usual high pitch voice.

"Oh, hi Cat. No, I haven't seen Tori at all and wouldn't you know where she is, Trina?"

"I have no idea dude. This morning, there was someone knocking at the door, and I told her to answer it, after that she just said that her ride was there and said 'bye' to me and my parents without any explanation." I said.

"Who could it be? Is Tori in trouble? She will be alright, right?" asked Cat, worried.

"How about we just stay calm and wait till school finishes, and then if she is still not here, we call her. Okay?" said André calmly.

"Alright, let's wait till then." I said a bit peeved that they didn't care enough about my sister. After that the bell rang, so I just stormed out from their sight as usual and went to my class.

* * *

Six hours later

**Tori's POV**

When the plane landed on the helicarrier 'I think that's what it's called' I was so amazed by it, I think I zoned out a bit.

Maria then poked me on the shoulder, surprising me.

She just raised her brows at me. But I just laughed nervously. So, she let it go and started to escort me inside.

"I thought Fury wants me at the headquarters?" I asked her, because I'm a bit confused, why we were here and not at the headquarters?

"Oh, didn't you know about the incident that destroyed the headquarters about... two months ago? Or about the attack of aliens, here in New Yorks and about the Avengers?" Asked Maria while raising her brow and gave me a questioning look. I tried to remember it but before I could say anything Fury greeted me, "Hello, Miss Vega. Nice to meet you again." I'm surprised, I didn't even realized that we were already at the Bridge.

I don't want to be rude so I just said,"Yeah, wish could say the same about you though." I rolled my eyes. He just mumbled something under his breath. Then he proceeded to his task by gesturing me to sit at the table, where a few person was sitting.

"So, guys. We have a new member, Blaze. Please introduce yourself, Blaze." he said. _'What team? Oh, what the hell, I'll ask him later.'_

"Hello, my name is Tori Vega. You might as well call me Blaze." I gave a small smile.

Then Fury introduced the other to me, "That is Captain Rogers, Thor, Mr Stark, Dr Banner, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton. They are 'The Avengers'. And starting today, you, Blaze," he said gesturing to me, "are part of the team."

I was shocked. "Why is that?"

"You have power, Blaze. And with this team you have an opportunity to help people." He said giving me a smirk.

"Now you are all dismissed."

_'What the hell, man? He put me in the team without asking. How rude! But I'm supposed to be a good girl so… Oh man, this is giving me a headache.'_

* * *

**Andre's POV**

_'Where is she? School is already finished and she still hasn't show up.'_ I'm so lost in thought, until a certain high pitch voice broke it.

"Hi André!" said Cat.

"Hi Cat." I said back.

The others started showing up.

"Have any of you guys seen Tori? Trina has been looking for her since this morning." I said.

Then Trina comes. "We have to call Tori now. I'm worried." she said.

_' Wow…I didn't know Trina had a sweet side to her nature. I guess everybody has a sweet side that they don't show often.'_

"Maybe she's with a boy you could not get Trina." Jade said mocking Trina. We all just glared at Jade. "What? It's a possibility." Jade said raising her brows.

"I try calling her now. Okay?" I said cooly, while dialing Tori on my PearPhone.

"Okay." said the others. It rang a couple of times, before Tori picked it up.

"Hello…" she said.

"Hi Tor, where are you? We've been looking for you since school started this morning." I asked, a bit frantically.

"Oh … Just… Um… I have an errand to do. That's all. What's up?" Said Tori.

"Are you sure? You sound weird." I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine André. Don't worry, okay? Oh, and will you pass your phone to Trina for a second?" she said.

"Sure, wait up.""Thanks."

"Trina!" I shouted.

"What?!"

"Tori want to talk to you. Here." I said and gave my phone to Trina.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"Hi. Tor, are you all right?" asked Trina with her concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Trina. But I can't come home or go to school for a couple of days. My friend needs me here."

"Where is 'here' Tor?" she asked anxiously.

"Um… it is, um…" 'I'm confused, if I tell her I'm in New York, she will freak out.'

"Tor, are you still there?" Trina asked.

"Just tell her that you are at New York. You will be fine." said Maria, surprised me a bit.

"I'm in New York." I told her while I'm fidgeting with my hand.

"WHAT?! It's a long way from here to there. How did you got there Tor?" yelled Trina.

"So, you see, um… my friend here, um…" I don't know what to say. Then Maria gestures to herself. "Maria needed me to help her take care of her grandmother, because she is sick. And I got to New York by plane, she paid for it." I said.

_'I like to say private jet, but there is no way she'll believe me.'_

"Don't worry Trina. I will check with you every 5 hours, okay?" I said.

"Okay Tor, but you don't need to call me every 5 hours, just don't forget to check with me when you can okay? Take care and be careful." said Trina sternly.

"Sure. Bye Trin." I hang up the phone. 'Man, I'm exhausted and I don' t like lying'

"Thanks Maria, I owe you." I said to her.

"It's fine Tor. I think maybe you should get a couple of hours rest before we begin work. Okay?" said Maria.

"Okay." I said. I'm relieved that I have a friend who I can count on. I think I could rest for a while. Today has been a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Hii guys. I'm sorry I haven't made any Jori-ness. I don't want to rush thing. And if there was a mistake on the story, please tell me. Cause I just copied it from my friend Reika. She is not a professional writer too. (Sorry Rei ;p). Read her story people, it will be different in the future chapter.**

**Btw R&R. I hope you guys give it a try to wait for the next chapter.**

**Oh and this chapter got improvement from Lushcoltrane. Thanks Lushcoltrane...**

**Thanks**

**-J.L.1995-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hii again guys, we've come to chapter two. Hope you enjoy it. R&R please.**

**Have fun reading it... ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and Avengers.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: 2nd Prologue**

A few hours later

Beck's trailer.

**No one's POV**

"Where the fuck is Vega? I know she's lying." Jade said pacing in front of Beck

"Chill down Jade. And why do you care so much huh?" Beck said raising his brow.

"It's none of your business Beck." She hissed at him.

"You know, you kinda owe me Jade." He said grinning.

"I don't owe you anything Oliver" said Jade.

_'What the hell did I owe him for?'_ thought Jade.

"Oh yea you do. One, you owe me for still being your boyfriend even though none of us love each other like we used to. Two, because I keep your secret about you love a girl. Even though you never told me who she is." Beck said counting his finger.

"Alright, fine." She said feeling uncomfortable. She sits down on Beck's couch.

"So, why do you care where she is?" Beck said smiling.

"Uhm…I… love her, Beck." She said barely in whisper.

Beck's eyes wide open and his jaw drop. "YOU WHAT?" Beck shouted blinking his eyes.

She just felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She just looked at the carpet under her. And then Beck crouched and lifted Jade face, so he can look at her.

_'I never saw her like this before.'_ Beck thought after he looked at Jade expression.

"It's okay Jade. You don't have to be afraid. I think you two will make a cute couple." Beck said smiling.

"Yea I know right, wait, did you said 'Cute Couple'?" Jade said looking at Beck suspiciously.

"Hell yeah I said that." Beck said wiggling his eyes.

"Jade West NEVER does cute. Got that Oliver?" Jade said glaring at the boy.

"Okay" Beck said putting his arm up to surrender. Then they both smile and started laughing together.

"So, should we head to Tori's place, waiting for her call?" asked Beck.

"Yea I think we should. But don't tell anyone about what we talk about earlier okay?" Jade said.

"Which one?" Beck asked grinning.

"Oliver!" Jade said smacking his arm.

"Alright, alright, I keep your dirty little secret." said Beck happily.

"Oh wait, West and Vega sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Beck said in a sing-song voice. That earned him a smack on his back.

"Dang Jade, don't be such a gank." Beck said.

Jade just glared at him then shook her head while smiling. After that, they took off to Tori's place.

* * *

Nine pm at New York

**Maria's POV**

I knocked on Tori's room and called her name twice until she opened it.

"What?" she said while rubbing her eyes. Wow she still looked very tired.

"Fury wants to brief you on our newest case on the deck." I say slowly so she will not be confused.

"Alright, give me 5 minute to get ready." says Tori sleepily

I am standing there like a statue, because I realize that she is just using a tank top and a boy's short to sleep.

Tori's waving her hand in front of me, taking me back from my _'thinking'_.

She looks at me confused, "What? Is something wrong Mar?" She asks.

"Nothing, it's just... weird seeing you... wearing that." I say pointing my hand on her clothes.

"O… this, I could only pack lite. So, I only brought this. Now, hum... do you mind? I want to get ready." says Tori.

"Uhm... Okay. See you." I say awkwardly.

_'Wow she really is confidence about herself. Oh well, I better get back to the Bridge myself.'_

* * *

**Tori's POV**

_'Wow, did Maria just zone out because of this? I think she's cool. Wait… I like Jade, why would I say Maria's cool? Oh well. I have to get ready.'_ I start changing to my clothes in about 3 minutes. Then 2 minutes later I show up at the bridge.

Because I see that everybody was already seated, I have to sit next to Stark, since it is the only seat left. I walk to the chair and sit there shrugging.

Then Stark says, "Wow, you're sitting next to me. Am I that attractive?"

Maria, Romanoff, and Barton just roll their eyes on Stark's comment.

"Hmm... First... This seat is the only remaining seat open. Second... You are attractive but you are definitely not my type. And to sum it up..." I look at him from head to toe. "You are 'old'." I say smirking then wink at him.

The others start laughing at my comment. Maria mouths me 'nice one'.

Fury's clears his throat and says, "So… Avengers, in this mission, we have to rescue some civilian from EDNamCode. They are a new group of terrorist who have weapon that can't be matched by the army. That's why the S.H.I.E.L.D. leaders send us. Any question?"

"No, Sir" Capt. Rogers says, follow by the other Avengers.

"Okay then. Let's split the team up." Fury says.

"Thor, you team up with Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, and Agent Barton." Fury says pointing his finger to each of them.

"And Captain, you are teaming up with Miss Vega and Agent Romanoff." Fury says pointing his finger to us.

I want to reply to him, but before I could say anything, Stark starts complaining, "Why did you team up Rogers with Romanoff and Vega? Why did he get the girls?"

"He is much more competent than you are, Mr. Stark. He can protect them more than you and I think the girls agree with that, right girls?" Fury says gesturing to us.

So I just say "Yep. He is better than Stark. And more… normal." Then I smirk. Stark just squints his eyes and mumbles something under his breath.

"So tomorrow, you will leave at 0600. Now, you are all dismissed." says Fury.

After we are all dismiss, I check my pearphone, it is already 2130 here. Oh my God, I have to call Trina now or she will be pisses and worries. So I dial Trina's number.

* * *

Six pm at LA

**No one's POV**

It's 6.00 pm at Trina pearphone. She waited for Tori's call while sitting at the Vega's couch in the living room. 5 minutes later the doorbell rang. She was a bit annoyed by it and was too lazy to stand and answered it, so she just said, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Cat. With our group of friend ahaha..." Cat said with her usual cheerful tone.

Trina just rolled her eyes at it and shouted, "It is open Cat. Just come in."

Then the door opened up to show Cat, Beck, Andrew, Robbie, and Jade. "Hii… Trins." André said.

"What do you guys want?" Trina said annoyed.

Cat answered, "We want to know where Tori is! André said you know about it."

"I understand if you guys ask about her. But what is her purpose?" Trina said pointing her finger to Jade and gave her a questioning look.

"Beck dragged me here. And I don't have anything good to do anyway. So I was just killing my time." Jade said with her usual bored tone while looking at her fingernails while thinking _'I will kill you Trina, you're so annoying. How can you be like that when your sister is nice and sweet, her body is much hotter than you, wait a minute, did I just said Tori is sweet? It seems that Tori's peachiness (don't know if it's a word) is starting to rubbing off on me. Cih. '_

Beck looked at Jade and saw that Jade has zoned out, so he nudge her. "What?" hissed Jade.

"Thinking about a certain Vega?" whispered Beck on her ear. Jade face turned crimson red.

Robbie saw this and made Rex said, "Thinking of sex Jade? Hahaha."

Jade glared at the puppet, then throw a pillow right in Rex's face.

"So, do you know what is Tori up to?" André asked Trina, ignoring the event that just happened.

"I don't know much. I just knew that, she is in New York helping her friend. If I'm not wrong, her friend name is Maria. And she promised to call me every 5 hour. But until now, she still hasn't called. So now I'm so worried." Trina said frowning.

_'Does Tori have a girlfriend? Is this Maria girl Tori's girlfriend? I kill that girlfriend of her.'_ Jade thought to herself smirking evilly.

"Don't worry Trina, and... I thought I heard you said to Tori 'you don't need to call me every 5 hours'. Am I right or am I right?" said André narrowing his eyes.

"O… Yeah you are right." Trina said.

"What an idiot!" Jade said smirking at Trina.

"You…" Trina started saying but Beck cuts her looking at Jade, "Jade, be nice." Earning a glare from Jade and a _'oh my, Beck my hero'_ from Trina.

"Yea, don't fight, let's just wait for Tori's call. So, chill down, okay?" André said.

"Fine." Trina said.

Then they just talked to each other at the living room. About 5 minute later Trina's phone started buzzing.

When she looked at it, Tori's face is showing. She picked it up. "You are late Tori. What the heck?" she said angrily.

"I'm so sorry. I got a… meeting with a friend." Tori said unsure.

"It's fine, I'm just messing with you lil sis, but Are you su.." then Trina was cut from her sentence by Cat.

"What Cat?" She screamed at Cat.

"I want to listen to Tori's Voice too. I miss her." Cat said starting to cry.

"Alright, alright. Oh my gosh Cat, don't cry. I put it on the speaker kay?"

"Kay kay!" said Cat, jumping happily. So Trina set the phone on speaker mode and put it down on the table.

"Tor, the others are worry too. So I put my phone on speaker mode. Speak now, are you sure?"

"I am… sure Trin. And hii… guys" said Tori. All of them just said hii at the same time.

_'Oh my Gosh. I'm starting to lose my mind.' _Tori thought, and then suddenly Stark came from behind her and said "Who are you calling, sweet cheeks? Your boyfriend?"

Tori panicked because, first, it was a man voice and second, she was sure Trina and the guys would question it.

So Tori just glared at Stark with her best killer eyes. '_Although I'm not like Jade that can get anybody to pee at her stare_.' Tori thought. And Stark just lifted up his hand gesturing that he surrendered.

_'Who the fuck is that? He's sound like an old man. Is Tori selling herself?'_ Jade thought to herself, panicking and started baling her fist.

When Beck saw that Jade has baled her fist, he touched her hand and squished it. Jade looked at Beck and saw him smiling reassuringly at her, so she started to relax a bit.

Tori just sighed at Stark action. _'Thank goodness he backed up. Or else Trina will kill me'_ And then Trina said "WHO IS THAT?"

Then Tori heard Jade said "maybe it is Vega's boyfriend" _'did I hear venom tone from Jade?'_ Tori asked herself.

And she heard Andre's "no way, the voice is like an old man" _'oh man. I spoke to soon'_.

Because she hadn't said anything, Trina asked her again.

Tori was as stiff as rock. She didn't know what to say, until Maria grabbed her phone from her and said "Hii… this is Maria, Tori's friend. The man is my uncle. Tori is a bit busy now, so she will call you tomorrow again. Okay?" Her tone was demanding, Tori was sure the gang were confused by it.

And then a few seconds later Maria hung up. She said, "Don't worry Tor. I got your back. Stark is just an ass, like he always is. Just call her in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you so much Maria." Tori said.

"No problem Tor. Just get some sleep for now okay? Tomorrow you will be on a mission. And it will be tiring. Just get a good night rest. Bye Tor." Maria said smiling.

Tori just nodded and went to her room. When Tori got back to her room and finished changing to her afternoon clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile with Beck and Jade, outside Tori's house.

"Does she have a girlfriend Beck?" Jade asked.

"No. Chill out Jade. Just get some rest okay?"

"Okay" said Jade. Then they say goodbye to each other.

* * *

At New York,

A few minutes later after Tori finished changing; she got a knocked on the door. So, she just said "wait a minute." And when she opened the door she was surprise to see…

* * *

**A/N: O… a cliff hanger. (if you have read the original story, you will now a bit about the next chapter. LOL) Like it? R&R guys. **

**If I have a mistake, please tell me. Thanks again.**

**-J.L.1995-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo yo… what's up, peps? Here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and Avengers.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tori gets a new friend?**

**No One's POV**

Tori was surprised to see Agent Romanoff who was standing in front of her.

"Hello, Agent Romanoff. Can I help you?"

"Uhm… I just want to know more about our newest member. Do you mind if I come in?" Natasha said.

"Uhm… sure, come in, I don't mind." Tori said smiling.

"Okay. Oh, and you can call me Natasha." said the assassin walking in to the brunette room.

"Okay Natasha, you can call me Tori." said the brunette giggling. After that she told the assassin to sit on her bed.

_'Because this room is military type, it only has one single bed, a desk, and a chair. Beside it would be weird and impolite to tell her to sit on the floor.' _thought the brunette.

"Are you okay, Tori? You looked like you just zoned out." said Natasha, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something. So… what are we going to talk about first?" Tori asked smiling awkwardly.

"Hmm… How about… you tell me what was on your mind?"

"Uhm… alright, I was kinda… thinking about, how would I explain to my friends about this thing-" waving her hands above her head, then pointed at herself, "-me being a superhero and one of the Avengers?" Tori said frowning.

Natasha thought to herself for a moment then she spoke up, "I really don't know how, but I will be there with you if you need me. We both are the only girls in the Avengers team, so we should support each other, right? And besides, I'm your new best friend right?" she said smiling then wiggling her brows.

Tori was shocked after hearing Natasha, but then she started smiling, "Oh my gosh Nat, thank you so much, I really appreciate it that you, one of the best Agent are revering me your best friend. And I agree with you, you know… about supporting each other, since we both, are the girls of the Avengers. But maybe-"

"But maybe... What Tor?"Asked Natasha confused.

"But maybe we can include Maria, I know she doesn't have power and not a part of the Avengers, but she is one of the best Agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever have, right?" said Tori giggling.

"Do you meant Agent Hill?" asked Natasha.

"Yes. I've known her for... more or less 5 years now. She is like a big sister to me."

' _Yey… I could be best friend with one of the world best assassin. Oh wait... We are best friend. Jamn it.' _After Tori thought that, she mentally slapped herself because of her idiot-nest.

"O… Alright then, I guess so. I mean… Agent Hill-"

Before Natasha could finish, Tori spoke up. "No Agent Hill. Just Maria. Okay?" smiling.

"Okay! Maria too !" replied Natasha sarcastically. Tori thought that Natasha was mad at her because she interject Natasha sentence.

Tori started saying, "Oh… My… Natasha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Natasha just looked at her angrily, Tori's eyes was starting to water. Natasha then she started snickering. After a few seconds, Natasha was laughing hard. Tori was confused as hell, 'cause she thought Natasha was really angry at her, but then she started to realize that Natasha was just messing with her.

"Natasha" whined Tori, wiping her watery eyes.

"You should have looked at your face, the expression was priceless." said Natasha between laugh.

Tori then started pouting. When Natasha looked at this she grimaced, "Alright… I'm sorry. Please stop that pouting face Tor."

But Tori still pouted. Natasha then thought hard _'What should I do, her pouty face is so cute. I just couldn't resist it. Oh I know… maybe I should give her a hug. Girl like her usually likes a hug.'_ Then she proceeded to hug Tori. At this, Tori's pout became a smile then she started hugging the assassin back.

After that they talked until Natasha saw the watch in the room, it's already 2230.

"I think it would be best if we get rest. Tomorrow will be an exhausting day Tor."

"Yea, I thought the same too. Are we some kind of twins?" asked Tori nudging Natasha playfully.

"Ha ha… Bye Tor." Then she got up and started walking to the door.

"Bye Nat."

After saying that Tori lock the door then went to her bed and started sleeping.

* * *

Seven pm at L.A.

**Andre's POV**

_'What is she hiding? She usually told me everything.'_ I'm zoning out again that I didn't hear what Beck's saying to me.

"Captain Beck here... Calling Lieutenant André Harris to earth…" Beck says waving his hand in front of me.

"Uhm… sorry, Beck. It just weird, you know… Tori's acting really weird."

"Yeah, I know. But there is nothing we can do here right? She is now at New York. Although we don't know if it's true. But she will come home in the next couple of days. So we just have to wait till then, after that we can ask her about it. Okay?" Beck states calmly.

"Okay" the others speak in unison.

'_I just remembered that all of them are here. Wow, I have to focused next time.'_

"For now we just have to trust her and get a good rest." Trina says while closing her mouth with her hand because she is yawning. So we decide to end this for now, say our good-bye and separate on our own way.

I think to myself_ 'I will not give up searching for Tori's secret. I will find out about it.'_ After that, I drive myself home and figure that I will think about this 'Tori's problem' in the morning and I will rest for the day, because I am so tired.

* * *

Five Thirty am at New York

**No One's POV**

Tori woke up then looked at the clock, it's 0530. So Tori got up from the bed stretching then yawned and started walking to the desk, where she put her bag. She took out her small mirror then looked at herself _'wow… my hair is so mess up. I should probably comb it'_ thought Tori.

So, she took a comb from her bag and combed her hair slowly. After that, she thought about what clothes should she wear? _'O... Jamn it, I didn't bring anything else beside this clothes. Oh well... I wear my yesterday clothes then.'_ thought Tori sarcastically.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She took a deep breath then went to the door and opened it. There, stood Natasha with an Army Bag on her hand.

"Hii… Natasha. Good morning. What's up?" she asked slightly confused.

"Well, I was just talking with Agent Hi-… hum… Maria. She told me you didn't have a change to pack any clothes yesterday. So, since I have an extra pair of Agent clothes, I let you borrow it for today's mission. Here you go."

After saying that, she gave Tori the Army bag. So shocked by it, Tori hadn't say anything at all, and she didn't realize that Natasha was saying something to her until Natasha wave her hand in front of Tori saying "Earth to Tori."

"I just zoned out again. Got to stop doing that." said Tori smiling and shaking her head.

"It's alright. I just have that kind of effect on everyone." Natasha said proudly.

Tori was aiming for Natasha hand to playfully punch, but being a clumsy person she is, she's almost knocked the wind out of the assassin, had not the assassin dodge it.

"I'm really sorry about that, I was aiming for your hand, but being a clumsy person, I almost knocked you out." said Tori, regretting her action.

"Oh... It's alright Tor. Chill down. After all I'm a top assassin, if I can't dodge your attack, what would people say? I mean… a kid like you?" Natasha mocked playfully.

Tori raised her brow then shook her head.

"Just use the clothes, yeah?" Natasha said smirking.

"Yeah Nat. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Just get ready and meet everyone at the bridge. Okay Tor?"

"Okay. Thanks again Nat."

"Don't mention it. Bye, see you later." She waved then went to the bridge area.

_'Oh well. Better prepare myself for my 'first' mission.'_ thought Tori to herself.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

Today will be Tori's first mission with the Avengers. I hope she will be alright and will soon make friend with them. Although I think Romanoff is kind of a friend because she asked me that,

* * *

back at 5 am, New York-

"Agent Hill, wait up"

"What's up, Agent Romanoff?"

"I just want to know if Tori has packed up some clothes yesterday? You know, hum... because when I saw her yesterday, she just wore a tank top and a boy's short."

"Uhm… No, she hasn't packed because she didn't have time to."

"Uhm… okay than. Thanks. See you later at the bridge. Hum... A..agent Hill"

After that she left. Did she just stutter? I wonder why. And by the way, I think she is already friends with Tori from the way she talked. Thank goodness. But, what can I expect, Tori's a perky girl, she's friendly with everybody.I just shrug then smile and start walking back to my room.

-End of flash back-

* * *

_'Oh well. I just wait here till they arrive.'_ When I turn around, I bump into Tori, "Hey Tor, have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah and Natasha has become my first friend, oh wait..." She said drumming her hands in the air, "Best friend in the Avengers. How cool is that? One of the greatest assassins is my best friend. Oh... And don't worry. You are still my best best best... friend in the world." She said giggling.

'_Oh… Tori. Always a happy person in the morning'_ I say to myself smiling.

"Oh... And she let me borrow her clothes. See?" she's gesturing her hand to her body, signaling me to look at it. Yeah, I just realize that she's wearing an Agent suit.

"Yey. Ha…ha... Chill down Tor. You're rambling. But, It is nice to see you making friend with her. She is nice. Not like Stark." I say pointing to Stark who just came in.

"What is it Agent?" asks him.

"Oh… it's nothing Stark. I just told Tori that Romanoff was a lot nicer than you. That's all." I say then wink at Tori, whose starting to laugh hard.

Then, Tori says to me "Yes, you are right Maria. hahahaha."

Stark just made an offended face then says, "You're so mean Agent Hill."

After that the others start coming and when Stark see Romanoff, he just look away from her. Confused, Natasha raises her eye brows and starts walking toward me and Tori.

"What's with him?" asks her.

"He is just jealous of you, Nat." says Tori laughing.

"Why?" She asks confused.

"Because, I mocked Stark by telling Tori that you are a lot nicer than him while he was listening. That's all."

Then I start laughing myself. After that Rom- Natasha starts laughing too. The others then look at us with _'what the hell happen here?' _expression.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's chapter three. **

**It's a filler chapter, friendship between Tori , Agent Hill and Agent Romanoff. **

**R&R Guys. See you next chapter. Bye…**

**-J.L.1995-**


End file.
